Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to saw extensions, and more particularly to a saw extension for use with an ordinary hand operated power saw.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: Chiuminatta et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,201, 4,928,662, and 5,184,597, teach a rotating cutting blade and drive motor mounted upon a wheeled support platform. The Chiuminatta device includes a skid plate that contacts a soft concrete surface. The slot and the skid plate are preferably shaped and sized to support the soft concrete being cut to be cut to prevent cracking and chipping of the unhardened concrete.
Bearden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,227 and 6,112,736, teach an extension platform for mounting a hand saw for use in cutting concrete with an ordinary hand saw. The extension platform includes a planar base, flared sidewalls extending from the planar base, and a slot for receiving the saw blade of the hand saw. The extension platform includes an arm for pushing the extension platform and two pairs of rollers for directing the rectilinear travel.
While Bearden teaches an extension platform for mounting a hand saw, and also teaches the use of a clasp to hold the power switch of the hand saw in the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position, it does not teach a power control mechanism that allows the user to regulate power to the hand saw while in use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a saw extension for supporting a hand-held portable rotary saw above a surface and for cutting the surface with the hand-held portable rotary saw. The saw extension includes a base, a means for removably fastening the hand-held portable rotary saw to the base, a plurality of wheels positioned to support the base above the surface for rectilinear movement thereupon, and an upwardly extending arm extending from the base to a control grip, the upwardly extending arm being positioned for pushing the base across the surface. Finally, the saw extension includes a power control mechanism mounted adjacent the control grip for operably controlling the hand-held portable rotary saw.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a saw extension having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is a saw extension that enables control of the hand-held portable rotary saw through a trigger switch positioned in an upwardly extending arm of the saw extension.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.